Unrelinquished
by Chiu Chiu Chan
Summary: Naruto confronts Sasuke about joining Orochimaru. Not a very good summary but it isnt too bad of a story. Contains shonen-ai.


Unrelinquished

Power. Is that what it was all about? Is that why you left us all for that snake? All you can think about is getting stronger to defeat, not even defeat, kill your brother. Vengeance is a terrible thing to desire as much as you do. Nothing matters to you anymore, no one else but yourself. Not your friends, if you ever even thought of us like that. Not the place that you used to call home either. All of I you left behind in search of power and revenge. It didn't matter to you who gave it, you still took it. You didn't care if you crushed all our hopes. Everyone's.

Sakura. She was totally into you. It was always 'Oh Sasuke-kun', 'You're so cool', 'Can't you be more like Sasuke, Naruto'. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It may have seemed like an unhealthy of annoying obsession with you, but she really does care a lot for you. Whenever you got so much as a scratch in battle, she would always rush to your side saying 'Sasuke-kun, are you alright'. Even now, two years later, she still hopes that you will come back. I myself still haven't forgotten the promise I made to her, and myself: To bring you back no matter what the cost, a promise of a lifetime.

Ino. She too seems overly obsessive about you. I'm not sure if she carries quite as deep a dedication to you as Sakura does, but that doesn't mean you ignore her feelings for you. She was one of your friends too, you know, and you have to admit that watching her and Sakura fight over you was pretty entertaining. Back to my point, like the rest of us, she was always there for you. You needed someone to rely on, but you pushed us away saying that if you always have to rely on us, you'll never get strong enough that way.

Lee. He declared himself as your rival. He vowed to show you that 'effort-types are better then genius-types'. I believe that he wanted a friendly rivalry, much like Gai and Kakashi's, but I can't help but think that was when it started. Your desire for revenge finally seemed to be going away, until the Chuunin exams. After seeing so many shinobi who could easily out class you, two who were already in our village, you decided that you couldn't get strong enough to defeat your brother here 'Playing ninja'.

Kakashi. Do you remember our first mission, the bell test? In the end we passed, you, me, and Sakura. Together. Kakashi explained to us the importance of teamwork. Have you forgotten? He told me about how he tried to stop you from becoming so fixated on your goal of vengeance. It would only consume you. I suppose you also forgot all the good times we spent as Team 7. All the times that we fought together, the times when Sakura would try so hard for attention, the times when I would get so angry because all the attention was focused on you, and that one day we tried so hard to figure out what was behind Kakashi's mask. We were the only family he had. Did you know that? All the rest died or were killed. Have you ever seen Kakashi at the memorial stone? He goes there every day to honor Obito, his friend who was killed by Iwagakure shinobi. You don't see him bent on revenge do you?

I suppose your fate was sealed when Orochimaru placed his curse mark on you. He guaranteed you would seek his power. Lured you with the power of the Sound Four. Did you really have to put yourself and us through all that to get revenge on your bother for something that he did over five years ago? Did you ever truly think of any of our feelings?

Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Bushy-Brows, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara. All of them risked their lives to bring you back to Konoha. To protect you from the curse, lies, and darkness that Orochimaru has you trapped in. They nearly died to defeat five S-rank shinobi from Otogakure, just to clear the path for me. To fulfill promise I made to myself and someone else important to me. The reason I'm so determined, Aishitemasu. Would you really give your body and soul to that snake, Orochimaru. Maybe Jiraiya was right when he said you two are the same, fools only concerned with power. I cannot accept what he said though. I will never forget you. I can't let him take you. Orochimaru won't give you what you want. He will steal your body, will, and power from you. He is not the kind of person who honors his promises. After he takes your body and your Sharingan, you won't exist anymore. Just your physical form completely under Orochimaru's control. The person who is Sasuke Uchiha, your true spirit will be dead forever.

Me and everyone else care about you. We want to help you. _I _want to help you. Even though you say you will do it alone, I will help you in your quest to kill Itachi. Please, return with me. You left of your own will, and now, I realize you must return of your own will.

Please. Aishiteru, Sasuke.

"Baka".

"Baka!" I yelled at him " Why do you waste so much time on your quest to, 'bring me back home'? You should spend your time getting stronger to reach your foolish dream of becoming Hokage." So he loves me? I guess I might have been happy if he had said that years ago. However, now I must break away from all my past bonds.

"I no longer have any reservations about killing you." I glanced over to make sure Sakura was still knocked out. Our conversation is private and Sakura still annoys me.

That fool Naruto still wants me to return to Konoha. He still believes that some part of the old Sasuke exists. Maybe he is right, but he will not keep me from my revenge.

"I left in search of power and found it. My strength is increasing at rates you could never dream of. Why should I return?"

"I still believe that there's good in you." My assertion was correct.

I was lying to myself deep down. A small part of me that I resolved to crush still wanted to return to my old life. I still remember those times from before, when you were naïve. How could you know what it was like to lose everyone you knew and cared for? For them all to be slaughtered by the one closest to you.

I thought then of when we were Team 7. What I remember most vividly was when we fought Zabuza and Haku. We worked well together, you and I. Together we actually saved Kakashi. Haku's words meant much to you, didn't they? For the two of you, your strength came from the desire to protect your friends, the people close to you. If only… If only I could find strength that way. Haku spoke also of needing a reason to live. For now, my only reason to live is to kill Itachi. You cannot help me with that. Am I your reason for living, Uzumaki Naruto?

No knowing why, I was behind him in an instant. Delicately, I wrapped my left arm around his waist and pulled him close. I could feel his breath hitch. I am sure he also heard the hiss of my katana as the sleek metal slid from its sheath.

Strange that my weapon should be that of the samurai, who were known for honor. I am a shinobi. I am filled now with anger and hate, surrounded by lies.

He stood still as my blade wrapped itself around his neck. I pressed forward lightly, drawing blood.

"Baka," I whispered gently, "I never intended to give myself to him, simply take his power and stab him in the back. No one may take my identity."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever come back though. I'm different now, too far gone on the path of anger to turn back now. Dai suki."

Removing my sword, I licked he blood off his neck. I then let a dazed looking Naruto behind. We both knew that we would meet again.

_END_

_A/N: Thank you for reading this. I hope that you enjoyed it. CC is appreciated_


End file.
